halofandomcom-20200222-history
Reynolds
Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds is a Staff Non-Commissioned Officer and an Infantryman in the UNSC Marine Corps during the Human-Covenant War Halo 3, level Crow's Nest. He is assigned to the 77th Marine Regiment stationed at Voi, Kenya. Biography During the Second Battle of Earth, he and his squad of marines were involved in the search for the Spartan named John-117. While his team was searching for John-117, he alerted Sergeant Major Avery Johnson to the fact that there was Covenant Loyalist activity nearby. However, doing so gave away his position and he and his squad immediately came under attack by a "Phantom" Troop Carrier and all of Bravo, save for him, were killed. A Brute Bodyguard soon confronted Reynolds atop a log bridge and demanded the location of the Marine Base (Crows Nest), but Reynolds' only response was "kiss my ass." Just then, John-117's squad intervened and saved Reynolds from certain death. Reynolds then jumped off the bridge, grabbed an MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle from one of his fallen Marines, and informed the Spartan of his situation before joining him in his mission to rendezvous with Johnson at a nearby UNSC Outpost. from the Brute Bodyguard.]] Battle of Voi During the Second Battle of Earth in Kenya, Reynolds aided SPARTAN John-117 in his attempts to eliminate Covenant Loyalist forces in Crow's Nest with the aid of Marine Infantryman. They were successful, though the underground base was later destroyed. After the Battle of the Crow's Nest, Reynolds, with the help of Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, rallied some Marines, and found SPARTAN John-117 in an elevator that he escaped from Crow's Nest in. They took the Warthogs from the base's motorpool and engaged Covenant Loyalist infantry and armored forces in and around the Tsavo Highway connecting Voi, Mombasa, and Arusha. Later, his platoon pushed forward and made an assault on Traxus Factory Complex 09 in South Voi. There, they eliminated Covenant Loyalist armor and anti-air batteries, paving the way for Fleet Admiral Hood's Home Fleet to engage the Prophet of Truth's Forerunner Dreadnought. He also aided in cleansing the area during the Flood infection. After cleansing the surrounding area, UNSC forces regrouped up on the Separatist Carrier, Shadow of Intent where Admiral Hood and Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum talked about an assault on Covenant Loyalist forces through the Portal. Battle of Installation 00 .]] During the Battle of Installation 00, Reynolds, Stacker and Johnson organized a makeshift UNSC Marine armored unit from the Forward Unto Dawn for an assault on the Ark. He helped Sergeant Stacker and SPARTAN-117 lead a platoon of M808 Scorpion MBTs against a battalion-sized Loyalist armored force outside of the complex, and later a lurking Type-47 UHAP Scarab. Later in the battle, he was part of an assault to destroy infantry and armored forces on the outskirts and beachhead of the Citadel, which the Prophet of Truth was located in. He also helped in deactivating the first shield control structure with John-117. Current Status It is speculated that he was killed in action, because his picture can be seen on the Hillside Memorial; though he's also seen within the Marines at the memorial too. So it is a strong possibility that it was another ordinary Sergeant that fell in the battle while Reynolds actually survived and returned to Earth safely. Trivia *It should be noted he often uses Pete Stacker's lines such as "You remember me, from New Mombasa?" This is strange considering he was not present during the events of Halo 2, but it could just as easily mean that he was an unseen or unidentified combatant. It could also be due to the fact that one often replaces the other in gameplay. *It is possible for the player to just let the Brute kill Reynolds and not intervene. The Brute will punch him in the face and crack Reynold's spine and throw him off the bridge and into the ground below. However, he will appear in the following levels regardless, similar to Sgt. Johnson in Halo:CE. *After Reynolds is rescued, he runs unarmed over to a rack where a MA5C conveniently lies on and arms himself. It is possible (if you have a different weapon) run over, swap the MA5C leaning on the rock for something else, and watch Reynolds take a MA5C out of nowhere. Or if you're low on ammo for your Assault Rifle, you could take it all and he would still grab one from thin air. *Reynolds is voiced by Hollywood actor Nathan Fillion, best known for his role in the canceled Fox TV series Firefly and its spin-off feature film Serenity. Both Adam Baldwin and Alan Tudyk, who also starred in Firefly and Serenity, voice UNSC Marine Infantryman personnel in Halo 3. Incidentally, his Firefly/Serenity character's last name was also Reynolds. The same character was also a Sergeant in the Unification War. Fillion also voices Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck in Halo 3: ODST. *Sometimes dead Marines and Marines with bandages will have Reynold's face. *Johnson, Reynolds, and Stacker all have bulletproof hats in Halo 3, as does Marcus Banks. If you shoot it with a weapon like a Pistol the rounds will spark off it. This could be a game glitch or it could be a regulatory UNSC Sergeant hat. *During the Flood infestation on Earth, Reynolds was guarding the loading ramp where Flood attack him and a squad of Marines. He can be saved, but it is difficult. You need to focus on the Infection Forms that fall around him because he is their main target and is killed very quickly unless protected well. *On Floodgate, Stacker and Reynolds switch roles. While one is on the ramp, the other is fighting Flood within the factory complex. Sources Related Links Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel